No One Has to Know
by Monroe-Militia
Summary: While trying to hide what he has going on with Miles, Bass accidentally starts up something new with Charlie. It turns out that sneaking around with two people separately is a lot more complicated (and tiring) than trying to hide what he has with one.
1. Chapter 1

It was too dark out. If Bass had any remaining shred of concern for his well-being he would be asleep. Instead, he had stayed up until it was so late that he couldn't see two steps ahead of him. His head was a little cloudy and he was starting to think all those drinks he'd had earlier had not been the greatest idea. Luckily, he seemed to be handling his alcohol well enough that he had yet to draw any unwanted attention to himself by stumbling over anything in the dark.

At least Miles had the decency to set himself up in the same spot most nights. Maybe he made Bass sneak around and wait until the wee hours of the night when anyone in their right mind was fast asleep, but Bass was more than willing to take what he could get.

As he got close to Miles' usual spot, Bass slowed down and stepped more carefully until he found a shadowy lump that just barely stood out against the darkness.

He bent down to hover over the other man, then softly pressed his lips against the first flesh he could find. It was smoother than he was expecting, without the usual scratch of stubble. He absentmindedly wondered where his lips had landed as he whispered, "Are you awake?"

Another kiss confirmed that he was hitting unusually soft skin, not the roughness he had grown used to. If he hadn't been drinking so much as he'd waited for it to get late enough, then he probably would have recognized that as a warning sign. Instead, it wasn't until the body below him shifted and he felt a distinctly female chest pressed against his that he realized his mistake.

Shit.

Miles was definitely going to murder him for this. And that was assuming he somehow made it out of this situation alive. He was surprised that his balls were still intact and he hadn't been stabbed yet, so he figured it must not be Rachel. That didn't mean Charlie was any less dangerous though and he'd probably just outed his and Miles' whatever it was on top of that. That, or he was just coming off as some creepy fucking rapist crawling all over her while she was trying to sleep. Either way he was very, very dead and this was going to end very, very painfully for him.

Or not.

What was happening? He had thought she was moving to strike him, but instead she had caught him entirely off-guard when her hands moved to his face and suddenly she was stretching up to meet his mouth with hers.

Miles was going to murder him for this. Shit, shit, shit.

But he couldn't just pull away. Not now. Miles would not want him admitting that it was her uncle's makeshift bed he had been aiming for instead of hers. That much he knew. And with that in mind, he convinced himself that Miles would _want_ him to play along with whatever the hell it was that had Charlie responding to his accidental advance with a shocking level of full consent.

It became even harder to think rationally as he felt a leg wrapping over his, pulling him on top of her. Bass pressed down against her, tangling his left hand in her hair as he told himself that this was what Miles would want. Miles would be much more upset about his mishap outing them than he'd be about Bass cheating. Right? Even if it was with Miles' niece.


	2. Chapter 2

Bass still wasn't sure how he'd managed to land _one_ Matheson after decades of patiently waiting. Now, he had two sneaking around with him and it was a blessing just as much as it was a curse.

There was no way that either one could find out about the other. That much was obvious. After all, Bass did value having all of his body parts firmly attached.

He had thought that Charlie would be a one-time thing, especially when she hadn't said a word as he had crept off back to his own designated sleeping area. All the next day he had waited with bated breath for her to say or do something to indicate that she even remembered it had happened. He was pretty sure she hadn't told anyone else. After all, why would anyone want to announce it to the world (and more specifically to their family) that they had slept with Sebastian Monroe?

A whole painful day passed with no sign that anything was any different. Bass was starting to wonder if she had blocked the whole thing from her memory, until at nightfall Charlie finally pulled him aside for a private conversation in the long empty barn next to the one-bedroom home they had been staying at for the last few nights.

He was expecting her to push all of the blame on him and tell him it was never going to happen again. That would suit him just fine. Instead, she shut the door carefully behind them and stepped calmly towards him before grabbing him by the front of the shirt and pulling him with her until she was pressed between him and a small table against the wall. As she sat down, one of her legs landed on each side of his. Her eyes were on him as her head tilted a little to the side and one eyebrow arched as if she were challenging him.

This wasn't half-bad either.

As her hands slid under his shirt, fingers running over his toned abdomen, he brought a hand under her chin and gently tilted it upwards until her eyes flickered up to meet his again.

"If we're going to do this, then no one finds out," he warned.

"I'm not exactly looking to brag," Charlie quipped. "Besides, I think we've already done this."

"Well, alright then," he responded before pulling his shirt off over his head.

Things escalated quickly and before he knew it, Charlie had slipped away just as abruptly as she had dragged him in there. He pulled on his clothes and headed for the door in the hopes of catching up on some sleep. That wasn't likely to happen though, since he barely made it halfway from the barn to the house before Miles found him.

"I was thinking about going for a walk later," he commented as casually as if he were discussing whether or not he thought it was going to rain later.

Translation: Meet me in the middle of nowhere so I can fuck you against a tree while bugs are flying around biting any exposed skin they can get at. And don't keep me waiting, but make sure no one knows you've left or where you've gone. Then, afterwards, sit around in the middle of the fucking woods for half an hour after I leave before it's safe to go back without anyone suspecting a thing, even if they happen to wake up while we're gone.

Normally, Bass would be all over an offer like that. But between the shortage of sleep the night before and the energy drain after his romp with Charlie, Miles' invitation was sounding less inviting than usual.

"I was thinking about going to bed," Bass responded, although it felt like a mistake as soon as he admitted it.

"What?" Miles questioned. Although his tone was light, the way his mouth hardened into a thin line as he paused gave away that he was more than a little irritated. There was a slight edge to his voice as he added, "Why? Are you worn out?"

"No, of course not." Bass's words sounded a little too urgent, even to his own ears. Fuck, Miles must be able to see that he was hiding something. "I mean, no more than usual."

"Great," Miles said in an uncharacteristically happy tone that felt quite a bit like a trap. Bass had to be extra careful if he wanted to keep the other man from finding out what was going on. "So then you shouldn't have any problem meeting me tonight. Right?"

Miles' lips twitched up into a wry grin. The son of a bitch was challenging him, just daring him to make an excuse not to sneak out to the woods in the middle of the night for a secret booty call.

Bass couldn't afford to lose Miles and he doubted Miles would even consider giving him a second chance if he screwed things up. He wasn't that worn out. He would be fine. Maybe a little sleep deprived and sore the next morning, but fine.

"I'll be there."


End file.
